bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Herculean Ultor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810147 |no = 8136 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 57, 64, 140, 150, 160, 170, 190, 198, 206, 214 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 7, 9, 8, 9, 14, 13, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 56, 64, 74, 84, 140, 147, 154, 161, 168, 190, 196, 202, 208, 214, 220 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 7, 6, 5, 6, 4, 10, 9, 7, 8, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 155, 162, 169, 176, 183, 190, 197, 204, 211, 218, 225, 232 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 53, 129, 206 |ubb_distribute = 30, 20, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Even after the old Gods forsook the demigods, war raged on across the ruins of Athensphere within the Void. When it seemed as if all hope was lost, something stirred Ultor's soul. With every passing moment, his rage and thirst for battle grew stronger. During a raid on one of Gazia's secret hideouts, they were ambushed by a massive mechanical titan. A fierce battle ensued, resulting in the decimation of nearly the entire squad. The sight of his fallen men sent Ultor into a blinding rage. At that moment, it was as if Ultor were the manifestation of wrath itself. The soul of a flaming Titan could be seen towering behind Ultor, tearing apart Gazia's mechanical monstrosity. All that was left in the aftermath was a mountain of scrap metal with a red figure ablaze standing atop it. On that day, a Titan was born. |summon = Fear? My enemies are the ones who fear me! They will dread the day they incurred the wrath of Ultor! |fusion = What? This pathetic morsel is hardly enough! I must have more! My blood demands it! |evolution = My blood boils with rage. Yes...this is a good pain. They will fear my very existence! | hp_base = 4641 |atk_base = 2117 |def_base = 1578 |rec_base = 1316 | hp_lord = 6630 |atk_lord = 3025 |def_lord = 2255 |rec_lord = 1880 | hp_anima = 7523 |rec_anima = 1642 |atk_breaker = 3263 |def_breaker = 2017 |atk_guardian = 2787 |def_guardian = 2493 |rec_guardian = 1761 |def_oracle = 2136 | hp_oracle = 6273 |rec_oracle = 2237 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Wrath of the Ancient |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 50% boost to Def, boost elemental based damage & 20% boost to critical hit rate |lsnote = 100% boost to elemental weakness damage |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Titan's Fury |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on single foe, casts Taunt, massively boosts own Def for 1 turn, & additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn |bbnote = 250% boost to own Def, 500% multiplier on additional attack on turn's end |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 600 |sbb = Titan's Rampage |sbbdescription = 20 combo Fire attack on all foes, casts Taunt, massively boosts own Def, massively boosts Atk for 1 turn, & boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 250% boost to own Def, 200% boost to Atk, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = Titan's Incarnation |ubbdescription = 3 combo Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 1 turn & massively boosts all parameters for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to critical damage, 300% boost to own parameters, 70% boost to own critical hit rate |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Soul of the Ancient |esitem = Blades of Ultor |esdescription = 40% boost to Atk, Def & renders self able to withstand 1 KO attack when Blades of Ultor is equipped |esnote = When HP is below 20% |evofrom = 810146 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = *Herculean Ultor cannot evolve into Ultor the Unbreakable *'Taunt' effect makes enemies attack on the said user who has the effect. Enemies' AoE attacks are not affected. *''Titan's Incarnation'''s (UBB) parameter boost is only for self. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Ultor 3 }}